Simplicity
by Nardini's Suck
Summary: It only takes one moment, one place and time for it to be perfect. Who would have known that that moment would be the simplest of gestures? JAVAJUNKIE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters and Stars Hollow all belong to ASP and the WB and whoever the hell else has a copyright to it. However for this moment, this time and this place, they are mine. :)

One moment. One place. One time. That was all she needed, all that she had hoped for the past sixteen years after Rory. She had thought it was Max and for a while she was blinded by the only thing he was to her…mature. Christopher had never been mature and despite her best efforts the only thing that attracted her to him was his lack thereof, his free spirit. But when the strip turned pink her spirit had taken a back seat to maturity and unfortunately Chris' didn't. Of course she had been relaxed with Rory over the years, allowed herself a few screw ups seeing as she was still growing up herself and look what it got her. A wonderful, beautiful, private school going, Harvard-bound young lady. What more could she ask for? A partner. After almost seventeen years she still hadn't had the right moment at the right place at the right time. One thing was for certain however…after searching for so long and accomplishing nothing she was tired of searching. If she was meant to find the right person then they would have to find her, make that moment for the both of them. Little did she know that that moment, that perfect moment would only be a simple gesture.

The urge to stay at home over came her that Friday. Dreading the sure terror that would be tonight she chose to call into work claiming that the wedding the preceding week had been too much, which was very much the truth. The downfall of this day of hooky however was the lack of Rory. Going to Chilton of course required a lot of tests and it wouldn't be a Friday for the sixteen year old without at least three. So waking up at nine o'clock with a fierce determination to have a relaxing day. Showering and pulling her hair back into a pony tail she debated internally on what to do with herself so she could dress appropriately. After a moment she sided with a pair of blue jeans and Metallica t-shirt, figuring that it would be appropriate for about anything informal.

Rushing out the door she initially squinted at the sun and cursed it automatically. Then cursing herself for cursing the sun she noticed the beauty of the fall morning. A slight chill encompassed her as the dew glimmered in the morning sun. Various colors of red, orange, and brown leaves floated around her to the ground, seeming to carpet the path to Luke's in front of her. Gaining a slight lift to her walk she sauntered to Luke's, walking in to a semi-empty diner.

"You're late for work?" A gruff voice informed her from behind.

"I called in." She answered simply, heading towards the counter with Luke behind her. Going behind the counter he grabbed a cup and poured it full, watching as Lorelai turned on her stool to look outside.

"What's with you?"

"Is it always this gorgeous this time of year?" She asked, turning her head slightly.

"It's fall Lorelai…it's been like this since the beginning of time."

"Well I know that." She replied, turning to sip at the coffee that was beckoning her. "I just never took the time to notice it. Winter has always been my season."

"How can you not notice all the leaves? It's pure madness trying to keep the things raked, they just keep coming. You could rake for an hour and still there'd be more on the ground."

"I take it you had some bad memories involving rakes?" She asked, her eyebrows lifting.

"I had to rake the damn things growing up."

"It's not their fault." She informed him with a sigh.

"What's with you?" He asked her again.

"I don't know what to do today. I've got dinner with Stalin and Hitler tonight and I'd like to just relax today, have some fun before my day is ruined."

"Well then do something."

"But I don't have anyone to do something with. Rory has school and Sookie's with Jackson." She replied, hearing the bell above the diner signal the arrival of another customer as Luke refilled her coffee.

"Be with you in a minute." He said gruffly without looking at the customer. "You want something to eat?" He asked her gruffly.

"Yeah, surprise me ok?"

"Health food it is."

"Don't be like that Luke, just bring me something high on fat, cholesterol, and caffeine."

"One heart attack coming up." He replied, slightly smiling as their eyes met.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Um, can I get it over there?" She asked, pointing towards an empty table. "I want to admire the view."

"Yeah." He smirked, looking over to see a blonde headed woman waiting patiently at the end of the counter. "I'll bring your food over."

"Thanks Luke." She said, grabbing her coffee and walking over to the table, completely unaware that Luke was watching her walk away. Putting her order into Caesar he finally made his way to the customer. "Can I help you?" He asked, readying himself with his pen and paper.

"Just coffee for now Luke, is it?"

"Yeah." He grunted, looking up at the blonde from before.

"Alright, thanks Luke." Only grunting he poured her coffee.

"Tell me when you're ready to order." He grunted walking back into the kitchen to make Lorelai's food.

Walking out some five minutes later with a loaded plate of food and the remnant s of a pot of coffee he headed to Lorelai's table, sitting the steaming plate of fluffy pancakes and sausage in front of a beaming Lorelai. "I knew you wouldn't let me down." She smiled.

"Yeah well you looked all pitiful."

"Of course." She replied through a mouthful of pancake.

"That's disgusting." He informed her.

"So is that." She said pointing with her fork to the bowl of cantaloupe in his hand.

"No it's really good and it's mine."

"I never wanted it." She replied, holding her hands up. "Want to join me?" He nodded and placed the bowl on the table beside her.

"Luke?" A voice came from behind them. "I'm ready to order now."

"You know her?"

"No. I guess she read the sign outside."

"So did I but I still called you Duke."

"No need to relive that."

"She likes you."

"What? Just because she bothered to read a sign-"

"Just go take her order." She interrupted him, waving him away with her fork. Sighing he headed behind the counter. As Lorelai watched Luke ignore the blonde's blatant flirting she slowly became infatuated with orange fruit sitting beside her. Deciding that he would never know that a piece was missing she stuck her fork through a piece and popped it into her mouth, her mouth watering at the taste of the delectable fruit. Tilting her head in obvious enjoyment she grabbed another piece as Luke gave the woman's order to Caesar.

Finally making it back to the table he was surprised to see half his breakfast gone from the bowl. "I thought you didn't eat healthy?"

"Well I like cantaloupe."

"Since when?"

"Five minutes ago."

"You're awful."

"You should be thankful I ate it. That was my healthy intake for the year."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Since when do you speak with proper English?"

"Good point." He gave up, picking up his fork and eating what remained of his snack.

"What's her name?"

"Who?"

"The woman who keeps glancing over here and was flirting with you."

"She was not flirting!" He exclaimed quietly.

"Yes Luke she was."

"Hush Lorelai."

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want to hear it, ok?"

"Not your type?" She nagged, staring him down until he finally looked up at her.

"Not at all." He answered quietly, his eyes revealing too much. Slowly swallowing her pancake she forced herself to look away, a feeling unlike that of any other encompassing her body and soul, the rest of the diner seeming to fade to black in front of her. After a moment of awkward silence he cleared his throat loudly, the surprise of the noise causing her to whip her eyes up to meet his. "You know if you need someone to hang out with today I can get away." He offered.

"I'd like that." She replied, trying but failing to ignore the sudden feeling of anticipation overcoming her.

A/N: This is supposed to be a one shot but I think that their could be a little more to it. Not a lot though, this is just a breather from all my other ones. Three chapters maximum. What do you think? Review and tell me please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know who the hell posted a review telling me the grammar mistakes I had made in the first chapter but to who ever you are it kind of pissed me off. Of course as a writer, a novice at that, I know better, but spell check didn't catch it and I only skimmed a proofread. But to who ever you are, get a hold of me at my e-mail, maybe you could beta the final chapter for me, tell me what grammar mistakes I made. : )

As she awaited his return from the mess Caesar had managed to create upon the mere mention of his departure Lorelai took a moment to analyze the woman who was obviously in to Luke. Her creamy complexion along with blonde hair and blue eyes made her the all American girl. Why on Earth wasn't Luke attracted to her? As she contemplated this inwardly she was even more conflicted as to why she felt a pang of jealousy at how blatantly this woman was able to stare him down. Apparently having been raised with no shame she was unafraid to crane her neck to watch him in the kitchen. '_That bitch.'_ Lorelai thought silently. '_What was that?' _She chided herself. _'Luke is not yours so quit being so damn jealous.' _Draining the rest of her warm coffee she changed the direction of her stare to the full coffee pot behind the counter. '_Why not?'_ She asked herself. '_Might as well mark my territory.'_

Lifting herself from the table, coffee bowl in tow she sauntered behind the counter and towards the pot. Trying to act inconspicuous she stepped in front of the unsuspecting blonde, resting her cup on the counter beside her while she got her refill. Lifting the pot towards the woman in a silent gesture of giving she was met with the nodding head of a woman obviously with her mouth full. "Thanks." The woman replied after given her cup. As a gruff throat cleared behind them Lorelai scrunched her shoulders guiltily and felt a rough hand gently grasp the pot from her hand.

"What have I told you about coming behind the counter?" He grunted, replacing the pot in its rightful spot.

"I can't remember."

"Lorelai…" He sighed.

"Ok, ok. But you were taking too long back there."

"Well it was either take the additional minute to put out the grease fire Caesar managed to start or letting the place burn."

"Then you made the right decision."

"I know that but it still doesn't tell me why you are behind my counter." Looking at him dumbfounded she replied.

"I thought that I had successfully evaded that conversation topic."

"I know you too well." He countered, grabbing a to-go cup and pouring the contents of her mug into it and reaching it to her. Knowing that the flirty blonde was watching Lorelai could only reply sweetly.

"I know you do." Walking to the door of the diner the woman watched as Luke opened the door for Lorelai and followed her out, knowing by the look on his face that he was already taken.

"So what are we doing?" He asked after they had walked around the square.

"I don't know. It's just so pretty out. Maybe we could walk around town for a while."

"Don't you see the town everyday?"

"What's your point?"

"Well Stars Hollow is Stars Hollow. You can take a thousand trips around the square and the only change would be that they had added a new trinket shop."

"I thought you said we could do whatever I wanted to."

"Are we not doing what you want?"

"Yes, but I didn't sign up for grumpy Luke."

"This isn't grumpy Luke, it's ranting Luke and you never signed up for anything, I volunteered."

"All the more reason for me to get what I want."

Chuckling Luke replied. "Dirty."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"And I don't mean half the things I say that way when I say them."

"But you set yourself up for them."

"And that time you did too." He countered.

"Not intentionally."

"But still a set up. Get over it Lorelai, it happens to the best of us." Only smiling at his rare sense of humor they walked again along the square, taking in Stars Hollow and all of its glory. "There really is nothing to do in this town." Luke grumbled.

"Except for the festivals."

"You call that something to do?"

"Of course. There's food and games and the carnival and the go carts and…"

"Too many ands Lorelai. I know what all they have, they just become redundant after so long."

"That's what makes them so wonderful. People may change and some come and go, but festivals are a constant."

"I'm gonna let that one go." He replied, actually shuddering at how empty her life must be if she saw stability in a festival. Walking along the two were quiet, the only sound being the sound of clothes brushing when their shoulders met. Looking up and seeing the pier Luke suddenly had a flashback. Snapping his head to Lorelai he held out his hand. "I've got an idea of somewhere we can go." He offered. Looking down at his hand she hesitated for only the slightest moment before grasping his rough hand. Half smiling Luke led Lorelai into the trees surrounding the lake…

A/N: The next/final chapter will be posted either tonight or tomorrow. Hopefully tonight. So tell me what you like about it and I'll try to post tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine…

A/N: I had to include a song in this last chapter you all. I love it. It fits with this story on more than one level and not using it would make me extremely unhappy, it was too damn perfect for this story. I'm not going to ruin it by telling you now what it was so just read, the disclaimer for the song will be at the end. Do me a favor though and don't look at what it is. Trust me I would like it better if I didn't know and I think y'all would too.

"Luke!" She exclaimed, tripping over the umpteenth time since their hands had disconnected so that he could knock down fallen limbs and plants for Lorelai's way.

"What?" He grunted, stopping in front of her and half-smiling at her mussed hair and exasperated sigh.

"We've been walking forever, what exactly are we going to see?"

"It's right up ahead." He replied, motioning for her to follow. Mumbling on behind him she followed him nevertheless, knowing that wherever they were going would be worth it. "We're here." He finally said, spreading his arms wide to indicate just that. Stepping out of the forestation Lorelai's breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

Immediately in front of her was the lake in all its glory, the pier about a mile away with Stars Hollow behind it. The warm September sun cascaded off the water, the shimmering effects of the moving water not lost on Lorelai. "This is _gorgeous_!" She exclaimed, finally looking back to where Luke was sitting…under a willow tree that's limbs almost covered him from sight. Flannel however proved to be a deep contrast to the forest behind him. "How on earth did you know this was here?" She asked, squinting to make out his face through the willow.

"I discovered it a long time ago." He replied, staring out across the lake. Pushing the limbs aside like a curtain she sat beside him under the tree, truly mesmerized yet again at how beautiful nature was.

"How?" She prodded.

"Well…" He hesitated slightly, looking over to Lorelai. The curiosity and warmth in her eyes provided him with the comfort he needed to continue and at that moment he let the little guard still remaining between the two. "I was about seven when mom first got sick. She always loved nature, everything about it, the sun, the snow, frost, wind, thunder, and even lightning. There wasn't a single thing about nature that she had a bad word for. She and I used to take walks around town, just to be outside. One day before she got too bad she brought me here. She used to hide here when she was growing up, get away from the world. She used to say that with one glance of this and you'd relax, make the world go away. Then she got too sick for our walks and I came here alone, everyday until the day she died."

"You haven't been here since she died?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Never had the time. After mom died dad was never the same. I had to step up, be the man. Then dad died a few years later and I've never had the desire to come back."

"Until today?" She smiled.

"Until today." He nodded, smiling at her before turning back to the water.

"Why today?"

"I don't know. Something just…it felt right."

"You know this is the most you and I have ever talked."

"We've talked before Lorelai, for longer than this."

"Yeah, but the conversation was always just banter and quick witted quips….this is…meaningful."

"I suppose." He replied, stretching his legs out and resting his weight on his hands that had moved behind him.

"Your mom was right, you know? This place is perfect."

"Yeah." He smiled again. "It is." A breeze picked up across the lake, blowing her hair in her face as she stared at him. His jaw set, dark eyes glimmering like the water before them, stubble on his face that she estimated at least three days old…perfect. Standing and making her way to the edge of the lake she picked up a flat stone and threw it across the water, managing three skips before it sank into the water. "Watch a pro." He startled her, picking up the first rock he saw and threw it across the water. It skipped twice before sinking into the water. "Agh." He snorted.

"Watch a pro." Lorelai laughed, her eyes twinkling as she doubled over laughing.

"I'm a little rusty."

"Dirty!" She exclaimed, her laughing escalating as Luke stood staring at her.

"I deserved that." He smiled, chuckling along with her. After a long moment of laughter Lorelai finally settled down, a tear rolling down her cheek at his tactics. "Now watch, that one was practice." This time he picked up a small flat stone and reared back, the stone skipping across the lake.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…" They counted simultaneously.

"Decent." She credited him, grabbing a stone and throwing it across the water to gain two whole skips.

"You're not doi-throwing it right." He caught himself.

"What am I doing wrong?" She asked, picking out another rock.

"You're not bending your arm right, you have to throw down on the water, don't throw it like a ball."

"Well it skips."

"But not a lot. I don't see how you get it to skip. Now bend your elbow and throw it so that it hits the side of the water." Watching her she threw four rocks without succeeding before he gets tired of waiting. Picking up a rock he places it in her hand and maneuvers himself so that his right hand covers hers. Wrapping his free arm around her waist he guides her, moving her shoulder and hand the right way. "On three let go." He orders. "One…" They swing. "Two." Another swing. "Three!" Releasing the rock from her hand they watch as it sails across the water eight times before finally disappearing.

"I beat you!" She exclaimed, turning back to playfully poke his chest.

"If it wasn't for me it wouldn't have made one skip."

"That's where you're wrong, with the old way I was getting two."

"Dirty." He replied quietly, much to Lorelai's dismay.

"You know you're spending way too much time with me, before you know it you'll be a caffeine/sugar junkie."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"We'll see." She replied, as they continued skipping rocks across the water.

An hour passed in no time, both content throwing rocks. As a few dark clouds began to slowly cover the sun she found herself tiring out and was the first to settle under the willow. Luke followed closely behind, plopping down beside her to again enjoy the view. Looking over to again see her reaction to the sight he did a double-take when her figure was not beside her. She giggled at the sight of him and he looked down to where she was laying in the grass, her arms as a pillow to her head. Only smiling he followed suit, his hat keeping his head from getting dirty.

"Your mother was a smart woman." Lorelai whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've completely forgotten everyone and everything since I've been here."

"Yeah." He answered, only giving her a vague inclination that he agreed with her.

We'll do it all 

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need _

_Anything _

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Why didn't you ever come back here?" She asked, turning her head to face him. "You could've made time."

"I guess for a while it just hurt too much, you know?"

"I can imagine." She replied. "Still you must have some fond memories here."

"Only the one with her." He answered. "But I have a feeling I'll be making more here."

"You do?" She smiled.

"Yes." He answered sternly, turning to look over at her.

I don't quite know 

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_  
Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

One look into his eyes and Lorelai found herself tingling from head to toe, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Startled slightly at the sight of his hand advancing towards her she was surprised when he pulled her half onto him, his arms wrapping tightly around her as her head rested on his chest, listening to his heart which was beating as wildly as hers. It was then, as she recounted their day that she knew. This was her one moment, one place, and one time. Everything that she had ever hoped to have and always been there, behind that counter bearing coffee, friendship, and love. It was here that she knew she belonged, in his arms.

If I lay here 

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Just show me the garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

Smiling as his hands ran up her back and up to her hair she found herself gasping for breath at his touch. As his hands finally reached their destination she sighed contentedly, her left hand coming to rest on his right pec, as she not only heard but felt his heart rate quicken. Slowly raising her head so that her chin rested on his chest she looked to him with questioning eyes.

I need your grace 

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am _

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Thunder clapped behind the two as rain began to gently fall onto the lake. Startled Lorelai had unconsciously moved herself closer to Luke so that they were now face to face. As random drops of water began to fall through their haven Luke stood to his feet and took her hand, leading her quickly through the woods. The rainfall began to increase as they ran, step for step, breath for breath back towards Stars Hollow. Finally making it back to the pier they weren't surprised that they were already soak and wet. Stopping to catch their breath Lorelai tilted her head back towards the rain, letting the water overtake her already soaked form.

As Luke finally stood fully he watched as she smiled into the rain. As mascara ran down her cheeks and her arms spread wide to envelop the rain he found himself unable to resist her any longer. Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her to him, his mouth crushing hers immediately. As his arms enveloped her he slowly lifted her off her feet, kissing her with everything in himself. Her hands found their way to his head, his cap knocked off without complaint as they kissed through the wet rain that covered them. When breathing became necessary they broke apart, both eyeing one another curiously.

I don't know where 

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Smiling through it all he extended his hand for the third time that day. Taking it quickly they made their way through town and into the diner where they were met with questioning glances. As they dripped through the diner hand in hand they paid no attention to the whispers nor the cat calls being directed towards them as they headed behind the curtain and up the stairs to his apartment.

Afterwards they lie in silence, the only sounds that of their heart beats and the rain pounding the roof above them. Settling down into the bed they lie entangled with one another, content to remain here, in this one moment, one place, and one time, for the rest of their lives.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

A/N: The song is "Chasing Cars" by_ Snow Patrol_ and it is one of the greatest songs I believe I've ever heard. I love it to death and I love it in this story. Even though this is the last chapter I would appreciate reviews, tell me if I was completely wrong to include this song, do you hate it, do you love it? PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.


End file.
